Yes to Heaven
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Los ronroneos no son lo único que el anillo del Gato Negro le otorga a su portador; Chat Noir también puede entrar en celo.
1. Yes to Heaven

_**Importante: La edad de consentimiento sexual en Francia son 15 años. En ninguna parte del texto a continuación se mencionan las edades de los protagonistas, sin embargo, espero que puedan situarlos desde ese punto en adelante.**_

* * *

Adrien se removía inquieto en su asiento mientras observaba las manillas del reloj avanzar a un ritmo agonizante.

Llevaba insoportables días juntando valor para la conversación que tendría con Marinette y estaba seguro que seguiría con su plan, a pesar de la negativa que percibió por parte de Nino.

¿Quién diría que para alguien como él sería tan difícil encontrar novia? O cualquier persona con la que pudiera tener sexo; porque incluso una modelo serviría para aliviar el martirio por el que estaba pasando.

Dado que los ronroneos no son lo único que el anillo del Gato Negro le otorga a su personalidad civil; Chat Noir podía entrar en celo.

Todo partió con un par de semanas en las que estuvo de pésimo humor e incluso la presencia de Plagg o Nino le molestaba; pero estalló con una inocente caricia que Ladybug deslizó por su pecho. En ese mismo instante sintió como todo su ser comenzaba a calentarse desde la médula de sus huesos, como la sangre prácticamente huía de los lugares en los que no era tan necesaria para poder concentrarse en su entrepierna y forzarlo a mantener una erección casi permanente.

Quería deshacerse de esa perturbadora sensación y Plagg no lo ayudaba; parecía que el pobre Kwami incluso pasaba por lo mismo. Así que comenzó a tratar de encontrar la forma para deshacerse de esa necesidad constante de follar sin la ayuda de la criatura; pero ni siquiera leyendo o preguntándole a Siri -quien sólo abría las búsquedas con sus dudas-, pudo encontrar una solución aceptable.

Finalmente lo decidió, tendría que tener relaciones sexuales con una chica real.

La primera que apareció en su mente fue Amelia*, una de sus primas más cercanas; alguien que podría ser una modelo por su estatura, bonitos ojos verde, cabello rubio hasta las caderas y unos labios de un color natural tan atractivo. Podía imaginarla de rodillas en el piso de habitación usando sólo una de sus camisetas luego de una larga noche de sexo duro y pasional. Claramente, ella sabía que estaba haciendo cuando sujetó la erección entre sus dedos, ayudándose para llevarla hasta su boca. Podía sentir como el calor aparecía en su miembro, envolviéndolo.

Sin embargo, se deshizo rápidamente de la idea cuando notó que posiblemente luciría igual a Emilie desde la posición en la que se la imaginaba.

Quizás podría preguntarle a Alya. Nino había mencionado en alguna oportunidad que ya lo habían hecho, aunque no quiso darle detalles por respeto a la privacidad de la chica. Adrien no podía negar que la morena tenía una figura impresionante, voluptuosa y exuberante sin llegar a verse extraña o exagerada, simplemente perfecta. Tomarla a escondidas, en una reunión social en la que Nino pudiera descubrirlos; besos intensos, mordidas en lugares poco visibles y gemidos ahogados; Alya significaba la clandestinidad para el rubio.

No obstante, su amistad con Nino era algo que nunca sería capaz de traicionar.

Chloe también era una opción pero si tenía sexo con ella no se la podría quitar nunca de encima.

Sólo quedaba Marinette, quién era su última esperanza. Ella siempre había actuado extraño a su alrededor, llegando al punto de suponer que no le agradaba luego del incidente del chicle; con el noviazgo de sus mejores amigos, descubrió que esa inusual forma se debía únicamente a el enamoramiento que la otra tenía. Y confiaba en que a pesar de los coqueteos que ella había tenido con otros chicos, ese amor aún se conservará, influyendo para que accediera a su extraña petición.

A diferencia de las otras mujeres con las que había fantaseado, era el dulce olor de Marinette lo que lo llamaba a marcarla como propia; a hacerle el amor toda la noche sin darse el tiempo de recobrar fuerzas, a llenarla hasta con la última gota de su semilla; dejándole su olor impregnado para que nadie más pudiera tratar de acercársele.

—A-adrien…— El recién mencionado movió su cabeza hasta la fuente del sonido. Esbozando una radiante sonrisa al notar que era Marinette quién le hablaba y que el resto de sus compañeros se disponían a abandonar la sala. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitabas hablar conmigo?

Nino, quién estaba a punto de salir junto a Alya, le dio una mirada reprobatoria luego de escuchar a la chica, jalando a su novia hasta la salida sin explicarle por qué no se despedían.

—No es algo sencillo, Mari…

— ¿Tuviste un problema con tu padre?— La chica sonó sinceramente preocupada mientras sujetaba su bolso entre sus dedos. No sabía cómo ayudarlo si eso era lo que realmente pasaba. — Puedes ir a mi casa, mis padres se alegrarán de verte; Podemos jugar videojuegos o podría cocinar algo especial para ti.

—No, no es eso. — Adrien tomó una respiración profunda, levantándose del asiento torpemente, antes de sujetar el rostro de la chica con una de sus manos; sintiendo inmediatamente como un escalofrío lo recorría. — Marinette, verás…Esto es difícil de decir.

—Entonces confía en mí.

—Tengo algo parecido a una enfermedad, y aunque no sabría cómo describirla sin asustarte, no es algo muy grave.

— ¿Cómo no va a ser grave?— Marinette sonó exaltada, la angustia reflejada en sus lindos ojos le hicieron notar que debió haber usado palabras diferentes.

—Mari…—Adrien uso mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica, mientras que su entrepierna se ponía rígida rápidamente sólo con la suavidad de su piel y el olor a dulces que ella exudaba. Inmediatamente se la imaginó desnuda sobre él, con el rostro manchado por los restos de su último orgasmo, profanando su inocencia. — Y-yo me siento como si estuviera en celo. Es extraño, lo sé, pero tiene una explicación muy larga, que te daré algún día si aceptas la petición que tengo para ti.— Marinette lo miraba con la boca abierta, sin entender realmente qué es lo que estaba pasando, por lo que él prefirió seguir hablando; no podía seguir con rodeos.— Quiero tener sexo contigo.

— ¿¡Ah!?

—Eso...—Adrien no sabía si seguir tocándola o, realmente, qué hacer. Por lo que bajó su diestra hasta uno de los hombros ajenos. — Puedes pensarlo, y si decides aceptar, puedes poner todas las condiciones que quieras.

—Esto es una broma, ¿cierto?—Marinette dio un paso hacia atrás, deshaciéndose de todo contacto mientras colgaba la mochila sobre su hombro para poder abrazarse a sí misma. — Te enteraste que me gustabas y viste una oportunidad de tener sexo fácil.

— ¿Qué? Mari, no. — Adrien buscó una de las manos de la chica para guiarla a su cuello. — ¿Sientes? Es como si estuviera afiebrado todo el tiempo. —La menor mordió su labio, él no estaba mintiendo; realmente la temperatura de su piel era exageradamente alta. — Y tu olor, princesa…Me está volviendo loco, sólo quiero desgarrar tu ropa, abrir tus bonitas piernas para entrar en lo más profundo de tu interior. — El chico se aprovechó de su posición para disminuir la separación entre ambos, alejando su mano de la ajena para sujetar su cintura. Se sentía asqueroso por hacer eso, pero la cercanía de Marinette le estaba brindando un alivio que parecía irreal. — Hacer el amor lento, provocarte cientos de gemidos, disfrutar de la suavidad de tu piel y finalmente, derramarme en tu interior.

—Adrien…—Marinette gimió al sentir la erección del otro presionada en su cuerpo. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, haciendo que sus piernas fallaran y debiera abrazarse a él para seguir parada. Él se aprovechó de eso, llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica para acercarla aún más a su entrepierna, simulando una pequeña embestida.

—Quítate el bolso. — El rubio demandó, ella dudó durante breves instantes, pero lo hizo. Inmediatamente, Adrien la empujó hacia el escritorio de Chloe y Sabrina; dejándola totalmente recostada ahí. No estaba pensando claramente cuando se posicionó sobre ella, llevando su boca hasta el cuello ajeno e inmovilizando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

El chico pasó la lengua por sus labios antes de comenzar a repartir besos por toda la extensión del cuello contrario. Marinette olía a almíbar, a crema dulce, a frutas; podía sentir la sangre pulsando por las venas, por su yugular, expandiendo el calor por cada rincón de su piel.

Ella no sabía realmente cómo actuar. Había una parte de su persona que quería escapar, correr hasta su casa y deshacerse de todas las imágenes que tenía pegadas por su habitación porque ese no era el Adrien que tanto amaba.

O tal vez el problema era que lo había idolatrado al punto de deshacerse de cada parte de humanidad que él poseía.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando una de las manos suaves pero torpes del rubio se coló al interior de su vestido, llegando hasta sus pechos; acariciando uno, en el cual trató de limitarse a hacerlo por sobre la tela del sujetador, renunciando rápidamente a esa idea para poder acariciar la tersa piel.

—Desearía estar en un lugar privado en el que no pudieran interrumpirnos.— Adrien la miró directamente a los ojos mientras hablaba, arrebatándole cada resto de su aliento.— No me conformaría únicamente con tocar tus pechos...— Dejó libres las manos que tenía inmovilizadas y la chica inmediatamente las llevo hasta el cabello de él, enredando sus dedos en la melena rubia.— Muero por poder admirarlos, contar cada manchita que tu piel tiene, rodear tus pezones con mi lengua y besarlos con adoración.

—Adrien, detente...— El recién mencionado sonrió sobre sus labios, llevando ambas manos hasta el borde de los pantalones ajenos.

— ¿Estás realmente segura que quieres que me detenga?— Marinette no fue capaz de responder porque él metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior, deslizando sus dedos con facilidad por la intimidad de ella. — Porque tu cuerpo no.

La chica tomó una respiración profunda, llevando una de sus manos hasta el rostro ajeno para mantener sus miradas conectadas. Quiso empujarlo y decirle que necesitaba pensarlo pero le resultó especialmente difícil cuando él hizo un pequeño círculo sobre su clítoris mientras volvía a dejar pequeñas succiones en la extensión de su cuello.

No estaba actuando como una persona cuerda.

Lentamente movió sus caderas, buscando sentir nuevamente la intimidad del rubio. Adrien pareció entender lo que hacía, llevando su mano libre hasta el trasero de la chica; presionando sus entrepiernas juntas, tratando de conseguir la mayor cantidad de contacto a pesar de todas las prendas que traían.

Toscamente, ella quitó la camiseta de Adrien, agradeciéndole a todos los dioses del universo por llevar vestido ese día. El chico cambió sus posiciones con habilidad, sentándose sobre el escritorio y dejándola sobre sus caderas para no interrumpir el movimiento.

—Adrien…— El recién mencionado tardó unos segundos en notar que no estaba gimiendo su nombre, sino que deseaba ayuda para terminar de desvestirlo. Retomando su torpeza, a la azabache le temblaban las manos mientras bajaba el cierre del pantalón ajeno; buscando liberar la erección del rubio de la cárcel que parecía ser su ropa interior.

—Marinette…—Ahora el contacto era prácticamente directo, podía sentir la humedad de la chica a través de su ropa interior. — Déjame sentirte sin esta estúpida tela entre ambos. —Susurró sobre su oído, antes de acercarse a la boca de la chica; buscando esos labios que nunca había probado, pero ella se alejó con una media sonrisa, moviendo sus caderas con aún más ímpetu.

De improviso, sus extremidades comenzaron a sentirse rígidas y un extraño calor reunirse en su abdomen bajo. Ya no era ni siquiera capaz de seguir moviendo sus caderas; tarea que continuo el chico con insistencia, presionando sus entrepiernas aún más cerca mientras alcanzaba el alivio. Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Marinette antes de sentir como su entrada comenzaba a contraerse rítmicamente. Nunca había llegado tan fácilmente a un orgasmo, o sentido uno tan intenso a pesar de que todo lo que habían hecho parecía un juego infantil de adolescentes.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de sostenerse por sí sola; se levantó, evitando la mirada de Adrien. Sin decir una palabra se quitó su ropa interior manchada, usando la parte seca para limpiar su intimidad de los restos de su propio orgasmo. De la nada, él comenzó a reír; ¿Tan patética había sido?, ¿Tan fácil? — ¿Ya estás feliz? Conseguiste lo que querías, no es necesario burlarte de mí en mi cara.

— ¿Qué? — Adrien terminó de arreglar su ropa, acercándose hasta donde la chica estaba, acorralándola entre sus brazos contra la mesa del profesor. — Princesa…—Mientras susurraba, él le quito las pantaletas de la mano, guardándolas en un bolsillo de su pantalón como recuerdo, ante la anonadada mirada de la mujer. — Estoy riéndome porque acabamos de compartir un orgasmo sobre la mesa de Chloe y ella no lo va a saber.

— ¡Oh por Dios! No puedo creer que te rías de eso, ¿Cómo voy a estar en clases mañana, pensando que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo sobre la mesa de junto?

—Fácil…—Adrien llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de la Marinette, sostiéndola para que no fuera capaz de alejar sus miradas. — Di que sí y déjame hacerte el amor todo lo que resta de semana.

* * *

—Tikki, no sé qué hacer…— Marinette enterró su rostro en las almohadas de su cama, una vez que estuvo encerrada en su habitación a pesar de que sus padres no se encontraban.

Aún sentía la humedad entre sus piernas, las manos de Adrien recorriendo su piel, lo bien que se sentían sus entrepiernas rozando con insistencia y ese orgasmo que nadie sería capaz de replicar con tanta facilidad. A pesar de que no dio su consentimiento expreso, todo lo que habían hecho se había sentido mejor que cualquier otra experiencia previa. No obstante, todavía no era capaz de definir si aceptaría su oferta.

No era tan sínica como para negar sus sentimientos por el rubio, pero así no era la forma en la que quería tener relaciones con él por primera vez, incluso le dolía ese momento que habían compartido más de lo que lo había disfrutado.

—Hay algo que debo decirte. — La chica dirigió su mirada a su kwami, quién tenía una expresión culposa en su pequeña carita. — Aunque no justifica lo que pasó, Adrien realmente está pasando por un celo.

— ¿Reconocer un exceso de hormonas por la pubertad es parte de tus poderes? — La azabache debatió molesta, para ella era la única opción posible. Los humanos no pasaban por épocas en las que necesitaban reproducirse con desespero.

—No, Mari. — La chica levantó su rostro para observarla, Tikki se alzó hasta quedar justo frente a ella. — Recuerdas que yo pude ver la identidad civil de Chat Noir, ¿Cierto?

—No me gusta hacia dónde va esto.

—Marinette, Adrien es…

— ¡No lo digas!— Ella interrumpió a la pequeña diosa, mientras buscaba a ciegas su teléfono. — ¡Ayúdame a encontrar mi celular!

Si lo que la otra insinuaba realmente era cierto, Marinette necesitaba escuchar de la boca del rubio las razones de su comportamiento. Bajó de su cama, tratando de tranquilizar el fuerte golpeteo en su corazón a la vez que avanzaba por la escalera e intentaba controlar la sensación de irrealidad que había a su alrededor.

El teléfono estaba sobre el teclado de su computador, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba. Tomo una respiración profunda mientras dibujaba el patrón de bloqueo de su teléfono, siendo interrumpida por Tikki.

— ¿Estás segura? — La voz chillona le irrito como antes no hacía, estaba molesta por todo el tiempo en la que le había dejado hacer el ridículo frente al rubio. — Deberías pensar más una decisión así de importante.

— ¿Podrías bajar a la Panadería? — Marinette detuvo a la criatura, sin siquiera mirarla, mientras marcaba de memoria el número de Adrien. — Quiero estar en privado mientras hablo con él.

El tono de llamada no alcanzó a sonar dos veces antes de que el rubio contestara, lo que Tikki tomo como señal para desaparecer.

— ¿Princesa? No esperaba que llamaras tan rápido.

—Y-yo…—La chica llevo su mano libre hasta su boca, mordisqueando la punta de sus dedos en busca de inspiración divina para poder responderle.

— ¿Estás segura que no necesitas más tiempo? —Adrien sonaba arrepentido; ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera por lo que había pasado en el aula de clases. — Puedo llamar cuando tú me digas.

—Ya tengo las condiciones para aceptar.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Amelia es un personaje que creé hace mucho tiempo para una historia que nunca publiqué por eso nunca han oido de ella.**_

 _ **Originalmente, esto era un Oneshot pero resultó demasiado largo y no se justifica tanto sexo junto. No es que ahora lo haga, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios bonitos que han dejado en las historias Rated M que he publicado, esto es en parte agradecimiento por tanto amor.**_


	2. I've Got My Eye On You

_**Una pequeña sugerencia: Mientras leen, pueden reproducir Yes To Heaven de Lana del Rey.**_

* * *

Marinette entró a la ducha inmediatamente después de cortarle el teléfono a Adrien, él había afirmado que estaría en menos de una hora en su casa.

Había sido un día largo y necesitaba el agua caliente para relajar sus músculos; además de que debía prepararse para la aún más larga noche que le esperaba.

Cada vez que los recuerdos de esa tarde se mezclaban con la conversación con Tikki, debía detenerse para tomar una respiración profunda y no hiperventilarse.

Realmente iba a hacerlo. Había tomado la decisión de entregarse a Adrien como nunca lo había hecho con nadie para ayudarlo a superar su molestia, enfermedad o como le quisiera decir.

Una vez lista, después de lavar su shampoo con olor muy dulce, retocar su depilación y ponerse crema en toda su piel, salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo para buscar la única pieza de lencería que alguna vez había creado.

Era un conjunto rosado tan claro que parecía blanco y que hacía que su piel se viera aún más pálida. El sujetador estaba hecho de organza; las pantaletas que comenzaban en su cintura, tenían pequeños vuelitos con flores muy pequeñas que había hecho a mano. Nunca antes se había atrevido a usarlo, por lo que recién en notó que podía ver sus pezones e incluso algunos rastros de su intimidad.

Se lucía inocente, a pesar de que había seleccionado esa ropa para lucir seductora y segura.

Pero suponía que eso podría solucionarse con un poco de maquillaje más el ajustado vestido rojo que esperaba usar; sin embargo cuando se disponía a aplicar el labial rojo para terminar con su acicalamiento, el timbre sonó. Adrien llegó apenas el reloj marcó una hora.

¡El condenado vestido no estaba en el lugar que lo había puesto! No tenía tiempo para definir un nuevo outfit con el que se sintiera segura. Por accidente, observó su reflejo nuevamente; lucía hermosa y él probablemente terminaría viéndola así tarde o temprano. Por lo que sin presentarse más cuestionamientos, bajó a abrirle la puerta al rubio mientras dejaba reproduciéndose por altoparlante su playlist de música.

—Mari…—El chico susurro casi sin aliento al verla. Se dio la libertad de sostenerla por la cintura con la mano que llevaba libre para poder acercarla y besar la comisura de sus labios. Inmediatamente sintió como su piel se erizaba al poder acariciar su cuerpo desnudo. — Luces arrebatadora como siempre. — Confesó, recibiendo sólo una tímida sonrisa como respuesta.

— ¿Fuiste por lo que te pedí?— Preguntó la chica, dejándolo entrar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. — Era una de las condiciones.

—Yo mismo lo compré. — Él le entregó la pequeña bolsa de la farmacia con una sonrisa. — Sé que la forma en la que decides cuidar tu cuerpo no es de mi incumbencia y solo debo acatarlo...—Adrien se quitó su chaqueta, dejándola sobre el mesón de la cocina antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones. Marinette sintió que todos su esfuerzos por mantenerse relajada se fueron al carajo cuando vio lo bien que lucía con esa camisa negra ajustada; teniendo que esforzarse un extra para ponerle atención a lo que él decía. — Pero me llamó la atención que prefirieras esto a unos simples condones.

—Y-yo nunca he llegado tan lejos...— Susurró tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado. — Además, cuando estábamos en el Liceo dijiste que querías…

— ¿Quería….?

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Nop...— Adrien sonrió antes de posar su mano sobre la pierna de la chica, acariciando nuevamente su tersa piel. El calor nuevamente comenzó a apoderarse de su persona; apenas la había tocado y los pantalones comenzaron a apretarle. Creía extinguidas esas reacciones luego de los acontecimientos de la tarde, por lo que se había prometido que no perdería el control; después de todo, ella estaba siendo sumamente "amable" al aceptar ayudarlo con su problema. Al ver que la chica no tenía intenciones de responder, comenzó a subir lentamente su mano, acariciando la parte la parte interna del muslo ajeno, rozando "sin querer" la entrepierna—Vamos, princesa...No recuerdo qué fue lo que te dije.

Sin embargo, ella se negaba a contestar. Así que con atrevimiento coló sus dedos en la ropa interior ajena; haciendo una pequeña presión, puso sus dedos en los labios externos de la chica, bajando hasta los menores en muy lentos vaivenes. Ella parecía ni siquiera inmutarse al cerrar los ojos y apretar las piernas, apenas permitiendo que la mano de él siguiera en ese lugar. Pero eso no lo detuvo, llevando su boca hasta la base del cuello contrario, dando una larga lamida hasta su hombro; el cual mordió cuando su mano encontró el pequeño nudo de nervios en la intimidad de Marinette, quien respiró profundo ante el contacto.

—¿Sigues sin saber, preciosa?—Ella asintió, mientras Adrien dejaba la tarea de acariciarla en segundo plano, concentrándose totalmente en besar la extensión de su nívea garganta hasta llegar a su oído, introduciéndose el lóbulo a la boca para morderlo juguetonamente antes de susurrar: —Dije que te iba a hacer el amor lento...—Susurro Adrien en su oído, al ver como Marinette iba humedeciéndose con cada pequeño roce; lo que él vio como una señal para terminar con todo rastro de estimulación por su parte.— Y que me iba a correr en tu interior.— La chica lo miró a los ojos con la frustración corriendo por sus venas, por lo que el rubio alzó una de sus manos para poder acariciar su mejilla.— Pero no me parece correcto hacerlo en un sofá, cuando hay una cama perfectamente usable en el piso de arriba.

El mayor se levantó, invitándola sin palabras a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Fue un acto de inercia pero sujetó su mano con cariño, entrelazando sus dedos. Después de todo, si Tikki no le había mentido, él era la persona en la que más confiaba de este mundo.

Subieron dejando que las suaves notas musicales los envolvieran en un cómodo silencio.

—Creo que me pediste que te contestara unas preguntas antes de…—Adrien hizo un gesto con las manos, tratando de darse a entender. Creía saber qué le preguntaría; después de todo, se encontraba en una muy extraña posición. Marinette asintió, cerrando la puerta de su habitación y apagando la luz. Él iba a protestar, pero notó que la luz que entraba por las ventanas era suficiente para poder observarse con claridad.

— ¿Por qué yo?— Ella sonó especialmente insegura cuando reunió el valor suficiente para alzar la voz.

—Porque tengo mi mente puesta en ti. — Contestó el chico desde el extremo contrario de la habitación, acoplándose a la letra de la canción que en ese momento sonaba. — Y me estás volviendo loco con tu olor, tus ojos, tu pequeña cintura, tu cabello, el haberte contenido entre mis brazos cuando tenías un orgasmo...—Muy lento para no asustarla, se acercó hasta ella, sujetando su rostro con una mano. Marinette tenía la boca abierta, por lo que él uso su pulgar para jugar con sus labios, rozando el labio inferior y delineándolo transversalmente su boca para luego levantar su cara desde el mentón, haciendo un intento por disminuir la distancia entre sus labios; acción a la que la chica se mantenía reacia. — Porque vi como alcanzabas el apogeo del placer y aún así, nunca he tenido el privilegio de besarte.

— ¿Eres Chat Noir?— Marinette preguntó sin dudar; pero la ansiedad que la estaba comiendo por dentro, hizo que sus palabras sonaran algo atropelladas. Adrien se alejó, posicionándose detrás de ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras se balanceaba sutilmente al ritmo de la música de fondo. Desde esa posición, era capaz de observar un anillo plateado descansando en su dedo.

—Puede ser.— Sin prestarle mucha atención, el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello con muchísima más dedicación de lo que hizo en la tarde, rozando su lengua en cada lugar antes de succionarlo, sin miedo a dejar chupones; haciendo aún más difícil hablar para la azabache.

— Tú quieres que yo me arrepienta y te lance por la ventana. — Afirmó la chica; el mayor sonrió antes de darla vuelta para poder observar su rostro. Sin prisas volvió a acariciar sus labios, anhelando poseerlos mientras se limitaba a sostener su mirada en la ajena. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era quedarse solo.

—Soy Chat Noir, Marinette. — Adrien declaró sobre sus labios, antes de disponerse a besarla. Pero la chica llevó ambas manos hasta la bonita cara del rubio, alejándolo igual que cuando estaban usando sus otras identidades.

—Gato estúpido. —Ella gruñó, a pesar de que no lucía molesta en su exterior. Él, por otro lado, no entendía qué pasaba. — ¡Debiste haberme dicho en el momento que comenzaste a sentirte así! — La chica bajó sus manos hasta el cuello del mayor, abrazándolo. Su diferencia de altura se la hacía tan cómoda, ya que podía apoyar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del otro. — Podríamos haber buscado ayuda en el Maestro Fu.

¿Por qué su amiga sabía de la existencia del anciano que le había otorgado sus poderes?

¿Por qué de repente Marinette lucía tan parecida a Ladybug? Era imposible que fueran la misma persona.

Pero, ¿Las había visto a las dos juntas al mismo tiempo? Nunca.

Ella, al igual que él, nunca había sido akumatizada. Plagg la había visto, ¡Por eso insistía tanto en que notara que era más que una amiga!

Y tal vez, por eso tenía esas ganas tan cegadoras de poseerla. Con esa inocente caricia, ella había detonado esa cascada de emociones apabullantes.

—Pero, princesa…—Tardó, pero esas últimas palabras lo hicieron tomar consciencia de la persona que tenía entre sus brazos. — Tal vez él no tendría la solución para estos efectos secundarios; yo quiero hacerlo contigo.

Marinette sintió como la actitud del rubio cambió a una llena de felicidad, porque claro; si era Chat Noir iba a preferir tener sexo con Ladybug que con ella. En ese momento, Adrien se dispuso a eliminar la distancia que los separaba, queriendo finalmente probar sus labios.

—No...—Susurró ella, escondiéndose nuevamente en el pecho de él. — No quiero que me beses.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú no me amas y aunque esté dispuesta a entregarte mi cuerpo. Quiero que mis besos aún tengan un valor.

—Mari, yo si te amo…

—No...—Interrumpió ella, acariciando esta vez el rostro del hombre. —Pero está bien. Tú amas a Ladybug y yo te quiero a ti, no a Chat Noir. Quiero ser capaz de amarte en cada una de tus facetas antes de besarte.

—No es justo…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque dices todas esas cosas lindas y haces que me den aún más ganas de besarte. — La chica sonrió, besando la comisura de sus labios. Quiso detenerse y dejar que él llevara las riendas de la situación al no saber realmente como debería proseguir hasta que el olor a _Armani Code de Giorgio Armani_ invadió sus fosas nasales. Con algo de inseguridad, llevó sus labios al cuello ajeno, besando tímidamente su barbilla antes de bajar por su yugular, llegando hasta el cuello de su camisa.

Adrien jadeó, llevando sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica, sosteniéndola desde ahí para alzarla; cargándola hasta el sofá que ella mantenía en su habitación, acostándose en el con ella sobre sus caderas.

Mientras Marinette se dedicaba a marcar su cuello y abrir su camisa; él llevó su mano hasta el interior de su sujetador, tanteando su anatomía muy brevemente antes de frustrarse por la poca movilidad que tenía por lo que trató ineficazmente de abrir el broche de la prenda.

—Mari. —Susurró para recibir su atención. La mujer se alzó, rozando por accidente su intimidad con el cierre de los pantalones; repitiendo el movimiento mientras él trataba de llamar su atención. — Ayúdame, no sé abrir tu sujetador.

La chica sonrió, abriendo la prenda sin quitarlo totalmente para que el rubio realizara la acción. Verla sobre él prácticamente desnuda hacía que su corazón latiera descarrilado. Casi podía ignorar que mantenía un pequeño vaivén en sus caderas, nada comparado a lo que habían hecho en la tarde. Velozmente, cambió sus posiciones, cubriendo todo el cuerpo ajeno con el propio mientras se volcaba a marcar su piel; mordiendo y succionando su cuello, clavícula hasta finalmente llegar a sus pechos.

Nunca había visto algo más lindo en su vida.

El busto de la chica no era pequeño, a diferencia de lo que se podía creer. Era la persona más afortunada del mundo al poder disfrutar de ellos en la forma que lo hacía; continuando con las marcas en el espacio entre ellos, sintiendo como los pezones de la chica se endurecían contra su lengua.

Sus manos continuaron el sinuoso camino, retirando las pantaletas de Marinette. Era difícil estimularla a ciegas; pero acarició lentamente su intimidad, sonriendo al escuchar un pequeño jadeo al encontrar su nudo de nervios. Mantuvo sus movimientos simples, haciendo pequeños círculos con dos dedos, tratando de ir lento para no hacerle daño; sabía que esa zona era particularmente sensible.

Ella, en cambio, estaba molesta por la diferencia de condiciones entre ambos. Mientras estaba totalmente expuesta al rubio, él aún llevaba esas estúpidas prendas de diseñador. Con mucha dificultad comenzó a tironear las prendas del chico, sin poder quitarlas.

— ¿Ansiosa, _My Lady_?— Adrien se alejó de su cuerpo para observarla con una sonrisa de bastardo.

— ¡Tienes mucha ropa puesta!

— ¿Quieres que me la quite…?— Él sonrió, acercándose hasta el oído de la chica para murmurar: —Una vez que esté desnudo, no sé cuánto pueda aguantar sin estar dentro de ti.

—Quítatela.

—Como desees. — Adrien se levantó para desvestirse rápidamente, sonriendo al ver como Marinette agrandaba los ojos al ver su erección desnuda.

—Lento, por favor...—Marinette suplicó mientras el chico volvía a posicionarse sobre ella.

—Ese es el plan, princesa. — Susurró sobre sus labios. Con cierta facilidad la ayudó a acomodarse, abriendo sus piernas. Ver su intimidad reluciente por la humedad y enrojecida por la excitación conseguía que se le hiciera agua la boca. Debía observarla con detalle, recordar cada recoveco de su cuerpo, los lunares en su piel, las marcas que había dejado, por si esto no se volvía a repetir. Marinette tenía los ojos cerrados, como si aún no aceptara la situación en la que se encontraba.— Mírame.— Demandó con la voz firme, pasando sus manos por la espalda baja de la chica; en esa posición, su glande quedaba en la entrada ajena para que sólo con un empujón fuera suficiente para enterarse en su interior. Ella tardó en hacerlo, encontrándose con la sonrisa más linda que alguna vez le había visto a Adrien. Él entrelazó una de sus manos para apoyarla sobre su musculoso pecho justo en el lugar que se encontraba su corazón. — Soy tuyo, Marinette. Mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo te pertenecen.

La chica iba a responder, decirle que también le pertenecía pero el rubio se deslizó en su interior; completamente y en una sola estocada.

Era una sensación extraña, pero buena. No solamente porque físicamente sentirlo dentro era increíble, a pesar del pequeño dolor que había sentido al ser estirada hasta lo que suponía su límite. Era la conexión emocional lo que más disfrutaba, sentirse segura entre sus abrazos, ser querida. Cuando pensaba en la vez que había rechazado a Luka siempre sentía una tremenda ansiedad, algo en su cabeza le decía que no sería capaz de conseguir a otro hombre que tener sexo con ella.

Nada la hubiera preparado para las suaves embestidas, las caricias, las miradas llenas de amor; nada ni nadie alguna vez la podría haber preparado para ver a Adrien igual que a un ángel bañado en sudor, poseyendo su cuerpo.

Él sentía la necesidad de besarla quemando su garganta mientras iba acelerando cada embestida. Quería adueñarse de los gemidos que ella le brindaba y no sólo de su cuerpo.

Así que mientras sentía como su orgasmo comenzaba a llegar lentamente, se acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaban, sin embargo antes de poder besarla; comenzó a sentir pequeñas contracciones sofocando su miembro.

—A-adrien…. —La chica gimió su nombre muy bajito, haciéndolo sólo para él. El rubio tuvo que detener sus embestidas para observar cómo ella se retorcía entre sus brazos, temblando; perdiendo todo el control de su cuerpo.

—Aquí estoy.—El rubio sonrió, acercándose para esconder el rostro en su cuello una vez que comenzaba a reanudar los embates, para poder morderlo, al igual que los gatos, mientras eyaculaba en el interior de la chica.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, mientras Marinette acariciaba los músculos de su espalda. Acababa de tener un orgasmo y sentía que lo único que había conseguido era avivar el fuego en su interior que había mantenido a raya. Sujetando a la otra por la espalda, cambió sus posiciones para quedar ambos sentados. No dijo nada, simplemente renovó las penetraciones, aprovechándose de los restos de su orgasmo para moverse con aún más fluidez.

Recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

 _ **Para las personas que leen Strangers, saben que hoy comienzan mis pruebas muy importantes para las que llevo mucho tiempo estudiando. No pude dormir nada, pero es bueno (?) Terminé por alargar esto, así que tiene un capítulo más en el que cierto rubio no se va a controlar tanto como lo hizo ahora.**_


	3. Let The Fear Fall Away

Adrien se levantó lentamente del piso mientras la chica aún trataba de regular su respiración, o incluso los constantes estremecimientos que envolvían su cuerpo.

Había sido complicado darle la confianza suficiente como para que ella fuera quien guiara las penetraciones, pero lo consiguió después de una cantidad prudente de orgasmos que la dejaron completamente desinhibida, terminando recostados en el suelo mientras la azabache se sujetaba del sofá para encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para arrástralos nuevamente hasta el éxtasis.

Una vez de pie, él tomó una respiración profunda antes de volver a poner su ropa interior con el fin de ir por un vaso de agua y _la píldora del día después_ que había comprado para ella. Marinette parecía estar dormida pero reaccionó rápidamente ante la sutil caricia que deslizó por su cara, abriendo sus ojos cansada luego de alzar su mano para tratar de alcanzar la pastilla; sin embargo, no tenía energía suficiente como para hacerlo. El mayor sonrió, optando por ponerla él en su boca y acercarle el agua para que pudiera tragarla.

— ¿Estás bien?, ¿Necesitas algo?— Preguntó mientras que al mismo tiempo comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Fue inevitable bajar su mirada al cuerpo de la mujer. Había cumplido sus fantasías totalmente, el cuerpo de Marinette estaba cubierto por mordidas, marcas de sus manos y Dios, no quería seguir mirando porque sabía que más abajo estaba cubierta de los restos de su orgasmo. — Puedo ayudarte a tomar una ducha, traer más agua, no sé...Lo que tú digas.

—Quiero dormir. — Susurró ella, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y dejándose caer en el piso.

—Está bien, voy a ir a buscar una toalla para limpiarte antes de subirte a la cama.

—No, sólo dormir.

— ¿Segura?— Marinette apenas consiguió sonreír, asintiendo mientras se acomodaba cerca del calor que emitía el rubio. Al parecer, Adrien estaba volviendo a comportarse como el caballero abnegado que era siempre, ¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo después de todo lo que habían hecho? Sería imposible que él siguiera sintiendo los efectos de su celo, o que ella pudiera caminar con normalidad en los siguientes días. — Princesa, sólo quiero que estés muy cómoda.

—Voy a estarlo si me ayudas...—Susurró la chica mientras el rubio la acomodaba entre sus brazos. La mejor forma que él encontró para cargarla por las escaleras fue hacerlo al igual que como lo hacen con las novias. Una vez que ella estuvo en la cama, separó las mantas, acomodándola con facilidad para besar su frente antes de alejarse en dirección a las escaleras. — ¿Te vas a ir?

—Y-yo...—Él tartamudeo, por lo que tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de sonreír por la brillante mirada que recibía por parte de Marinette. Verla provocaba cientos de sensaciones diferentes; su corazón latía aún más desbocado, en su garganta aparecía un nudo gigantesco y creía que esa sensación de que vomitaría en cualquier segundo eran las mariposas que las personas citaban cuando hablaban de amor. Y ahí estaba, sintiendo todas esas cosas lindas por su compañera. — Creo que lo mejor sería que me fuera para que puedas descansar antes de ir a clases.

La chica miró por la ventana, el sol ya comenzaba a aparecer en el cielo parisino dejando de lado la maravillosa noche que habían pasado juntos; no podía creer que ya todo había terminado. Súbitamente todas las ganas de dormir desaparecieron, siendo reemplazado por un fuerte calor sofocando su piel, acompañado de una sobredosis de energía renovada. La luz del amanecer hacía que el rubio luciera aún más guapo. Sin embargo, su aspecto era lo que menos le importaba.

Laxamente alcanzó la mano de Adrien y le sonrió. Él miró el lugar en el que sus cuerpos se unían, decidiéndose por entrelazar sus dedos mientras acariciaba el dorso de la extremidad con su pulgar.

—Quédate conmigo. — Susurró Marinette, sintiendo molestia en sus labios extremadamente secos por tanto haber gemido el nombre del mayor, quien se dejó caer a su lado por sobre las mantas. Ella se acostó sobre su costado, de tal forma que ambos quedaban frente a frente; una vez cómodos, el chico volvió a acariciar el cabello ajeno, aproximándose hasta el punto en el que sus narices rozaban.

—Estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes.

—Pero no quiero dormir ahora.

Ella había puesto la estúpida prohibición de los besos, por lo que tenía que ser la que la rompiera.

Lentamente se impulsó hacia adelante hasta que las mismas bocas que en un comienzo descubrieron sus cuerpos, se encontraron. Fue un movimiento torpe, casi sin querer, pero parecía que estaban entregando su vida en unos labios con sabor a pasión; una que se colaba por debajo de su piel y viajaba a través de esta casi como una corriente eléctrica.

Adrien se alejó antes de tener valor para profundizar el beso, observando como la otra le brindaba una muy tímida sonrisa. Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse a vulnerable, no podía creer que hace tan sólo unos minutos habían estado haciendo el amor y ahora no era capaz de besarla en la forma que siempre había soñado, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacerlo?, ¿Tenía que dejarse llevar?, ¿O debía dejar que Marinette llevara el ritmo?, ¿Por qué besarla lo hacía sentir tan nervioso?

Finalmente se inclinó hacia ella rozando sus labios con suavidad, acariciándolos con todo el amor que sentía antes de lanzarse al abismo que ella representaba. Sin prisas acomodo su mano en la base del cráneo ajeno, enredando sus dedos en la melena sólo para acercarla, como si tenerla aún más cerca fuera posible.

La menor aprovechó ese impulso para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, posando sus manos en la base del cuello del chico; comenzando a acariciar sin prisas la extensión de su piel.

No había nada sexual en sus acciones, sólo eran dos personas tratando de sentirse de una forma diferente a la que habían hecho antes, tratando de llegar a un nivel de confianza distinto al que habían alcanzado mientras intimaban.

Entre los muchos libros que Adrien leyó en su vida, siempre aparecían diferentes tipos de besos y quería probarlos todos.

Anhelaba recorrer los labios de Marinette con miles de pequeños besos, despertarla con un beso en la frente; besarla en las mejillas, en la frente, la garganta, el nacimiento de su pelo, poder hacerlo de manera inocente y en frente de todo el mundo.

Deseaba adueñarse de su boca mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos frente a toda la ciudad, ser unos adolescentes presumiendo su primer amor; atraparla por la cintura después del ataque de un akuma y besarla frente a los periodistas para que todo el mundo supiera que Chat Noir al fin había conseguido el amor de la heroína de Paris.

—Adrien…— Marinette susurró sobre él, distanciándose solo para poder admirarlo.  
Sentía el pelo molestando en su rostro, así que con un movimiento nada bonito, se lo alejó con frustración. El rubio rió, acomodando su melena hacia un costado para poder hacerle una trenza. Ella sentía el aire escapar de sus pulmones cuando lo contemplaba moverse con tanta habilidad entre las hebras, animándola a pedirle lo que en ese momento se atoraba en su garganta. — ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

— ¿De nuevo? —El chico rio, hasta que el gesto abochornado de la chica le dijo que era verdad lo que le decía. Claro que podía volver a tener sexo; era un joven, bien alimentado, deportista y con mucha resistencia pero también llevaba toda la noche abusando esta. No quería decepcionar a Marinette cuando era la primera vez que ella demostraba tan claramente sus deseos. — Bien, pero con una condición.

— ¿En serio crees que estás en condiciones de pedirme algo? Creo que te he dado más que suficiente por una noche.

—Creo que me has dado más de lo que voy a merecer en toda mi vida, princesa…—Adrien posó sus manos en ambos lados de la cintura de la menor, llegando con movimientos descendentes hasta sus muslos y luego volver a subir. —Quiero que seas mía, pero no solo en un cuarto.

—No. — Ella frunció el ceño, dándole un pequeño piquito en los labios que el mayor respondió con un puchero. — ¡Estás yendo demasiado rápido!

—Pero M'Lady, he esperado demasiado por ti. —Al ver que su mueca no provocaba nada en la chica, suspiro resignado; cambiando sus posiciones para que ella quedara sobre el lecho. Llevó su palma hasta uno de los muslos de la fémina, abriendo sus piernas para que sus caderas quedaran separadas únicamente por la tela de su ropa interior. — Cambio de condición; promete que en algún momento, no importa cuando, serás mía.

Marinette sonrió, bajando tortuosamente el elástico de sus calzoncillos.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, al igual que sus cuerpos. Él sintiéndose ahogado por el calor de la intimidad ajena y ella palpando lo grande que se sentía la erección dentro de su cuerpo.

Las embestidas estaban totalmente en segundo plano; lo importante era intercambiar besos, caricias y miradas, robarse mutuamente el aliento. Era imposible perder un detalle, utópico pensar que algún pormenor pudiera ignorarse.

La chica se dejó llevar, rindiéndose para que los fuertes temblores que recorrían sus piernas pudieran avanzar por todo su cuerpo. Él la sostuvo de una manera distinta como lo había hecho previamente, o al menos eso sentía.

Eran los besos, estaba segura.

Amaba que no se hubiera separado de ella en ningún momento, que la hubiera abrazado mientras se recuperaba y acariciado su cabello hasta que finalmente cayó dormida entre sus brazos.

* * *

Marinette despertó muy adolorida cuando sintió a Adrien levantarse a contestar su teléfono que ya llevaba un rato sonando con insistencia.

Sentía sus piernas débiles, igual que si hubieran tenido que luchar con un akuma excepcionalmente energético; sus abdominales estaban hechos trizas y parecía que sus caderas habían sido separadas a lo máximo que su cuerpo aguantaba.

Pero era feliz y sólo eso importaba.

—Buenos días, princesa. —Susurró el rubio mientras volvía a recostarse a su lado, envolviéndola entre sus brazos para que ella pudiera volver a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó ella, sintiendo su voz rasposa.

— Ya pasan de las 12, creo que hoy no fuimos a clases.

— ¡Nos dormimos a la hora que debíamos estar allá! —Marinette río, a pesar de que para él no era ni un poco gracioso, Nathalie lo había llamado enfurecida para que explicara por qué no había llegado a la mansión en la noche y además decidido que no era necesario ir a clases; estaría castigado para siempre. Ella podía leer la mueca conflictuada en el rostro del rubio, por lo que tranquilamente comenzó a llenar de pequeños besos el músculo que resaltaba en su cuello para relajar su expresión.

—Voy a estar castigado hasta terminar la universidad.

—Adrien, aún podremos vernos en la escuela…—Ella se acercó para besar su mejilla y luego susurrar sobre su oído, como si lo que fuera a decir aún fuera secreto. — Además Chat Noir no va a tener ningún castigo.

—Pero nuestros trajes no se quitan…—El chico se giró para dejarla sobre el colchón, sonriendo al escuchar la linda y espontanea risa que brotó de los labios de Marinette. — Va a ser muy difícil estar tanto tiempo sin sentir tus besos, tu piel…— Adrien deslizó una caricia desde la boca de la chica, bajando sinuosamente hasta su cintura. — Sin hundirme profundamente en tu interior.

—Yo…—Marinette miró hacia otro lado al sentir que su rostro comenzaba a calentarse pero él tomó su rostro para obligar a sus miradas a continuar juntas. Ella terminó por juntar el valor suficiente para hablar, aclarando su garganta. — También voy a extrañar tenerte así conmigo.

—Eso quería escuchar, amor mío. — El mayor besó los labios ajenos juguetonamente, antes de alejarse y repetir la acción, está vez en su frente.

— ¿Tienes que irte ahora?— Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero, sujetando el rostro del guapo hombre que tan bien sabía hacerla sentir.

—No aún, ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? Leí que la píldora puede tener efectos secundarios muy feos.

— Estoy mejor que nunca, chaton. — La chica continuó acariciando su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello, enredando sus dedos para peinarlo y luego deshacer su trabajo un par de veces. — Es sólo que no he comido nada desde antes que llegaras, ¿Puedes bajar por comida? Iría yo pero no creo poder moverme tanto.

— Tranquila, yo iré.

Una vez que Adrien salió de la habitación, Ella se cubrió el rostro con la almohada ahogando un pequeño grito de emoción; sin embargo fue interrumpida por Tikki y Plagg, quienes la miraban con una especie de sonrisa.

—Buenos días. — Dijo la Kwami, acercándose para besar su mejilla con una actitud demasiado sospechosa. La chica aún seguía resentida por el gran secreto que su supuesta amiga había decidió guardarle y al parecer, la criatura estaba haciendo méritos para recuperar su confianza.

— ¿Qué quieres, Tikki?

—Saber cómo estás… —Respondió, alejándose nuevamente hasta estar junto al otro Kwami, quién las miraba divertido. — Y preguntarte algo.

—Hablen.

—Pues…—La mariquita dudó, buscando mentalmente las palabras adecuadas para presentar su duda.

—Con un demonio...— Gruñó Plagg, haciendo gala de su poca paciencia. — ¿Adrien te mordió ayer por la noche?

— ¿De qué hablas?— Claro que lo sabía, pero Marinette no iba a reconocerlo.

—Estoy preguntando si ayer, mientras mi chico te metía su cosa, te enterró los colmillos.

—Puede ser...— Lo había hecho, él había mordido sus labios, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus muslos, su cuello…prácticamente su cuerpo entero. Aunque no era capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta con facilidad.

—Ay...Debí habérselo dicho cuando me contó de sus planes. —Se lamentó Tikki, sin embargo, Plagg no paraba de reír.

— ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué tendrías que haberme dicho?

—Ahora que Adrien te mordió, cada vez que él pase por esta… ¿etapa?— Preguntó la kwami, sin estar segura de que fuera el término correcto, a lo que el otro asintió. — Tú también lo sentirás.

— ¿Y eso qué significa? —Lo único que Marinette deseaba era que el rubio subiera pronto y la salvara de la incómoda conversación que estaban teniendo.

—Que más les vale comprar una fábrica de condones, o van a terminar con tantos hijos como para crear su propio equipo de fútbol, ¡Hasta con suplentes!

* * *

 ** _Borré este capítulo, lo volví a escribir y después lo volví a borrar millones de veces hasta que finalmente me pareció decente. Incluso una de las versiones se perdió porque la página no guardó el archivo y ya lo había borrado del computador._**

 ** _Estaba con un bloqueo que no me dejaba avanzar más de 100 palabras y a pesar de que leía los consejos disponibles para escribir NSFW en muchas páginas de internet, no podía continuar, ¿Me creen que muchos dicen que es necesario tener experiencia en este tema antes de escribirlo? Pero bueno, da lo mismo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer este delirio._**


	4. Extra: Burning Desire

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que con cada segundo Marinette se sentía un poco más cerca de la muerte.

Era complejo para ella estar sentada en clases con Adrien justo en sus espaldas, observando cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Estaba más que segura que no podría sobrevivir así hasta el final del día.

Menos aún con ese inusual calor recorriendo toda su pequeña humanidad.

Por más que tratará de juntar sus piernas y lograr algo de alivio frotándose suavemente en contra de su ropa interior, era muy ineficaz cuando el recuerdo del día anterior aún seguía tan presente en su memoria.

Por primera vez había llegado esa época que tanto había temido.

Luego de ver a Adrien pasar por ese molesto su proceso hormonal, ignoraba los efectos que podría causar cuando ambos lo padecieran al mismo tiempo. Además esta vez tendrían un problema adicional, porque no tenían acceso fácil a un ningún lugar en el que estuvieran solos por más de 30 minutos.

El día anterior, Marinette había estado recogiendo los materiales que usó en el taller de artes cuando una necesidad incontrolable de tener a Adrien lo más cerca posible comenzó a desconcentrarla, aunque una forma aún más correcta de expresarlo era que repentinamente extrañaba muchísimo sentir el miembro del chico se abriéndose espacio en su interior; como jalaba su cabello, mordía su cuello y gemía cuánto la amaba mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Con una torpe sonrisa le pidió a Rose que terminara la tarea, quién claramente noto algo extraño en su rostro. No le importó nada, simplemente se excusó con el profesor antes de ir corriendo hasta el lugar en el que Adrien tenía su práctica de esgrima.

Al ser esa sensación algo que ambos sentían en sincronía, se encontró al rubio con su uniforme blanco en la puerta de los camarines, yendo a buscarla.

Prácticamente no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estuvo de rodillas en el piso de una ducha con el miembro de Adrien en sus labios, a la vez que el agua caía constantemente sobre ellos. Su novio finalmente la había apoyado contra uno de los muros, penetrándola por detrás hasta que ya no se sostenía sobre sus piernas.

Ponerle atención a la señorita Mendeleiev ahora era muy difícil cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver a caer a la merced de Adrien, derritiéndose con cada movimiento que daba.

Si era cuidadosa podría deslizar una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna, meterla por debajo de su falda y buscar el consuelo que tan irreal le parecía en ese instante.

El único contra que su brillante plan tenía era la atenta mirada de Alya que seguía con detalle cada movimiento que realizaba. Por lo mismo tampoco podría escapar con Adrien; decirle a la profesora que se sentía mal para que él la llevara la enfermería y una vez ahí seguir probando qué tan flexible podrían ser sus piernas.

A este paso ni siquiera sería capaz de llegar al almuerzo sin volverse loca.

Iba a matarlo, lenta y dolorosamente, ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando la mordió?

Ocasionalmente, conseguía desviar su atención a cosas bonitas, nada sexuales; podía concentrarse en lo maravilloso que había resultado el chico durante ese corto mes.

Se esforzaba todos los días para llevarla a casa de la mano sin la molesta mirada de Nathalie, que en un principio los seguía sin tregua; lo orgullosos que habían estado sus padres cuando al fin llevó a casa al chico que cubría su paredes; Lo bien que se sentía besarlo en los tejados de París cuando nadie sabía quiénes eran y no podían juzgarlos por qué tan lejos llegaban sus manos.

Aunque después de la advertencia de sus kwamis, se vieron obligados a ser personas responsables y comenzar a tomar precauciones; no podían darse el lujo de traer una pequeña vida al mundo, pero tampoco estaban dispuesto a dejar los placeres que el otro podía brindar.

Nuevamente había llegado a esas cosas feas que trataba de evitar; pero es que incluso su sujetador había comenzado a molestarle, casi como una prisión de hierro caliente. Todo se sentía mal en comparación a las manos de Adrien, aún más cuando él jugaba a encontrar cada manchita que había en su piel, para luego rodear sus pezones con un dedo, apretándolos hasta que estaban totalmente erectos y fuera sencillo para introducirlos en su boca.

Un largo gemido de satisfacción salió de los labios de Marinette ante el recuerdo de la tibia saliva del rubio; llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en la sala.

—Señorita Dupain-Cheng. — Mendeleiev alzó la voz, mirándola a través del espacio que se formaba por sobre sus anteojos. — ¿Algo interesante que compartir con la clase?

—Y-yo bueno…—Marinette se sonrojó, llegando prácticamente al mismo color de Tikki.

—Mari no se siente bien, profesora. —Alya alzó la voz, interrumpiéndola; o más importante, salvando su cuello del escrutinio público en el que se encontraba.

—Señorita Cesaire, ¿Sería tan amable de llevar a su amiga hasta su casa?

—Aunque no estoy a favor de perpetuar la idea del machismo. —La morena sonrió, llevando su mirada hasta el rubio, quién miraba a su amiga preocupada. No era tonta, sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ellos desde esa vez que Nino la había arrastrado del salón sin despedirse de ellos, al otro día ninguno de los dos había asistido a clases y paulatinamente sus redes sociales se habían llenado de fotos en las que salían juntos. No entendía porque su mejor amiga le ocultaba que al fin había conseguido al rubio de sus sueños pero, sin embargo, lo respetaba. — En este caso excepcional, creo que un chico como Adrien es más adecuado para llevarla su hogar.

—Señor Agreste, ¿Podría llevar a la señorita a su casa?

—Marinette se ve muy mal profesora. — Él alzó la voz, tratando de que la felicidad no se percibiera tan notoriamente en su tono— Preferiría llevarla a la enfermería para que se estabilizara, antes de a cualquier otra parte.

* * *

Ese no era el camino a la enfermería lo tenía claro, sin embargo el subidón de estrógeno y progesterona por sus venas le decía que debían encerrarse en la primera habitación con cerrojo que encontrarán. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado porque el único lugar que pudieron encontrar fue una olvidada oficina entre la del director y la sala de música.

Sin tiempo que perder, lo empujó dentro de la sala mientras que con la misma amabilidad de siempre, sujeto su rostro; llevando sus labios a encontrarse en un tímido beso.

Quién diría que ese era sólo uno de los millones que se habían dado luego de la estúpida prohibición.

—Princesa…—Adrien acarició su rostro antes de alejarse, dándole un piquito. —No sé cómo conseguí sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Marinette rodó los ojos, enredando sus dedos en la melena del chico; por inercia trataba que sus cuerpos estuvieran lo más cerca posible. Él pareció entender esa indirecta, bajando las manos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta sus caderas.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres entablar una conversación? — Ella gruñó, buscando nuevamente los labios ajenos, pero Adrien la evitó llevando sus manos hasta el trasero contrario y acariciando sutilmente la parte trasera de sus muslos por debajo de la falda.

—Porque te amo. — Respondió él, guiñándole un ojo. La chica nuevamente sintió ganas de asesinarlo, ¿Por qué era tan encantador, tan lindo y coqueto?

—No creo que _Amarme_ sea una razón suficiente. —Repentinamente, el rubio apretó una de sus nalgas en su mano y luego, con la mano abierta para no hacerle mucho daño, golpeo su glúteo.

—No te pongas pesada, Mari, menos aún en la posición que estás. — Adrien susurró sobre sus labios, mientras que llevaba una de sus manos lentamente por la parte interna de sus muslos hasta llegar a su intimidad, rozándola a través de su ropa interior y extasiándose con la humedad que sentía a pesar de la tela. —Aunque me encantaría desgarrar tus pantaletas y follar ese trasero tan lindo que tienes, soy capaz de dejarte esperando. —En un solo movimiento, él empujo a la chica en contra de la muralla que la sala compartía con la oficina del director, pegando su entrepierna a la retaguardia de ella. — Es una lástima que no pudiera ir a comprar condones antes de clases, sino ya estaría dentro tuyo.

—Dime por favor que estás jugando…—Marinette tardó en hilar sus pensamientos al sentir como la erección de Adrien se rozaba constantemente en su cuerpo; incluso un gemido murió en sus labios, ya que no podía meter mucho ruido debido a la cercanía con la oficina del señor Damocles. Ni siquiera quería pensar en que podía pasar si los descubrían.

—Tranquila, princesa. — El mayor susurró sobre la extensión de su cuello, antes de besarlo con la clara intención de dejarle una marca. Había adquirido cierta habilidad para desvestirla en el tiempo que llevaban juntos; sin duda, deshacerse de su falda y ropa interior era lejos lo más placentero. Esta vez, subió la prenda hasta la cintura de la chica, dejando caer su ropa interior al suelo. — Sostente de la muralla, preciosa.

Adrien remojó sus labios antes de tomar una respiración profunda y agacharse para llevar su boca hasta la intimidad contraria. Se sentía algo nostálgico mientras repetía movimientos que ya había aprendido de memoria. No tenía palabras para expresar lo mucho que se había instruido sobre su chica, e incluso era complejo definir para él lo mucho que la amaba.

Empezó recorriendo el camino de sus labios externos, besando y rozando con su lengua; e incluso abriendo más sus piernas para tener total acceso a ella a pesar de su posición, ya que su idea era explorar toda el área circundante antes de acercarse lentamente a su botón de nervios.

Paulatinamente movió su lengua por sobre el clítoris de la chica en movimientos irregulares que comenzó a bajar hasta su entrada; Marinette trató con todas sus fuerzas de afirmarse de la pared mientras sentía todas sus extremidades débiles, dejando salir un largo gemido cuando él endureció su lengua para poder penetrarla; pero eso no era lo que quería sentir dentro.

—Deja de jugar conmigo, Adrien…—La chica gruñó, apoyando su cabeza en el muro.

—No estoy jugando contigo, hermosa…— Él se levantó, su saliva de la comisura de su boca mientras hablaba. — Pero ahora no es el momento.

— ¡No puedes dejarme así! — Marinette se volteó encontrándose con la traviesa sonrisa de su novio; trató de identificar qué era lo que veía reflejado en sus orbes pero sólo consiguió sentirse aún más frustrada, así que bajo sus manos hasta los pantalones del rubio para tratar de desabrocharlos. — No me importa si es muy irresponsable, después resolvemos cualquier cosa que se pueda presentar, pero por favor, amor…

Adrien acaricio el rostro de su chica, acercándose hasta sus labios para volver a besarla con angustiante necesidad. Ella terminó de bajar sus pantalones y calzoncillos de un solo tirón, mientras que él la sostenía desde la cintura, invitándola a tomar impulso para enredar las piernas en su torso.

Tomó su dura erección y la restregó por la húmeda intimidad ajena, acariciando con ella sus labios íntimos e impregnándose de los fluidos que escapaban del interior de Marinette. Finalmente, la penetró lentamente, sintiendo como las paredes de la intimidad de su novia se cernían sobre su miembro, apretándolo, haciéndole sentir el contacto en cada centímetro de su piel.

Necesitaba sentir la totalidad de su piel pero por el momento podía conformarse con eso.

No podía dejar de besarla, sus labios debían tener algún tipo de sustancia adictiva que le impedía alejarse de ellos. Adrien empezó a moverse paulatinamente, dando estocadas lentas y profundas, que hacían lloriquear a Marinette de pura necesidad. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, acompasándose con su entrecortada respiración cuando las sensaciones se iban volviendo cada vez más intensas.

La chica se separó, comenzando a besar el rostro y cuello ajeno, llegando hasta el borde de su camiseta. Había una sensación hace muchísimo tiempo apoderándose de su pecho, pero se sentía demasiado cobarde como para decirlo en voz alta. Adrien tenía demasiada facilidad para decírselo, como si estuviera demasiado seguro de lo que sentía por ella y su alter ego; sin embargo, nunca se sintió presionada para corresponder sus sentimientos. Quizás él ya lo sabía, pero debía escucharlo directamente de ella.

—Te amo. —Susurró sobre sus labios, embriagándose por lo profundo que se sentía. Él sonrió, apoyándola en el muro para acelerar sus movimientos. Introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de la camiseta contraria, metiéndola bajó su sujetador para acariciar la tersa piel de su pecho. Marinette cerró sus ojos, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novio mientras se abrazaba con aún más fuerza a su amplio cuerpo. Sólo fueron necesarias un par de embestidas más para que el control de su cuerpo desapareciera totalmente; dejando que el calor que se agrupaba únicamente en su vientre, avanzara por todo su ser.

— _Mon petite_ , necesito salirme…—Adrien redujo la velocidad y profundidad de sus movimientos cuando las paredes de Marinette comenzaron a succionarlo rítmicamente. Pero ella sólo se abrazó con más fuerza, impidiendo que se alejara. Él se rindió, dando las ultimas fuertes embestidas antes de derramarse en su interior.

Ambos tardaron demasiado en sentir su respiración regular, viéndose incapaces de separarse aunque fuera un solo milímetro. Sin prisas, Adrien retiro su mano del interior de la camiseta de ella para volver a sujetarla de cintura y así poder dejarla en el suelo.

Rápidamente, ambos acomodaron su ropa. E incluso, él utilizó las pantaletas de la chica para ayudarla a limpiar su entrepierna y luego guardarlas en su bolsillo.

— ¿Ya están vestidos? — Alya entró, abriendo totalmente la puerta mientras que con su diestra sostenía su teléfono celular en grabación. Realmente quería

Encontrarlos teniendo sexo y poder confrontar a su amiga por no decirle de su relación; sin embargo, Nino la sostuvo desde la cintura para tratar de hacerla entender que sería incómodo para todos ver esa escena. No esperaba encontrarse con Marinette abrazada a Adrien, mientras él acariciaba su cabello. — ¡Lila estaba mintiendo, Nino! Están vestidos. — La morena dejó escapar un gruñido antes de cerrar la puerta. Dejando a la pareja muy confundidos por lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

 ** _¿Todo se lee bien? Lo escribí y publiqué desde la app para el teléfono._**

 ** _Este extra está dedicado a mi querida Coipinicornia por hacer esta tan bonita portada y así poder publicarlo en Wattpad._**

 ** _(Si a alguien le interesa encontrar la historia en esa plataforma, creo que los más sencillo es buscar mi perfil -uso el mismo nombre- y eso, que feo hacerme autopromoción, hahaha)_**

 ** _Y también es para…¡Mi! Ayer era mi cumpleaños jijiji, y quise escribir algo puerco para hacerme feliz._**


End file.
